


A Solangelo MPreg Part Two

by PrettyLittleShips



Series: A Solangelo MPreg [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, Yaoi, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: Once Noah was born, Will became extremely abusive. He impregnated Nico again, but they 'broke up.' Now that Nic's a single Mom, he's beginning to get lonely. Then, one day, Nico meets the perfect man. What's going to happen, now?





	1. Mr.Noah Makes A Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexey1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexey1999/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title says, Noah makes a mess. I think it's real, really cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter takes place three years after Noah was born. I'd like to thank Vexey1999 for motivating me to finish writing this story!

Nico's P.O.V Three Years Later

"Noah! Get over here and clean this mess up right now!" I yell. Splayed out on the living room floor were Noah's action figures and other little knick-knacks. "No! I don't have to do anything!" Noah screamed at the top of his lungs. "I guess I'll have to call Daddy, then," I say calmly as I reach for my cell phone. "Fine! I'll clean it up!" Noah said as he walked into the living room.

I went into the kitchen and pulled out the applesauce. It was almost lunchtime for Noah. I got out some bread and turkey. I got some juice out, too. About fifteen minutes later, Noah came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I put his lunch down in front of him and went to go get my own lunch.

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Hey, Neeks! Noah!" Will's voice said. Noah got out of his chair and rushed into the living room. Will picked Noah up and swung him around. Noah squealed happily. "Daddy, can we go to Disney Land? Pwease!" Noah begged. "I'm sorry, Noah! We can't!" Will says.


	2. It's Not An MPreg Without A Male Getting Pregnant, Now Is It?

Nico's P.O.V

"Mommy! I lost Ellie!" Noah wailed. I picked him up. Ellie was his stuffed elephant. He did EVERYTHING with her. "Shh... We'll find her. Where did you see her last?" I ask. "Outside." I sighed. Now that we lived in a small house, we had a backyard and some more space. I walked outside, still holding Noah. Sitting on the porch was Ellie. I sighed. Noah hopped down and ran over to get Noah.

Will's P.O.V

When I got home, Nico had gone into a surprise heat. Noah was climbing on Nico. "Noah, let's goo to daycare. I think Mommy's sick." I say. I grabbed Noah and walked out to the car.

 

Nico's P.O.V

When Will finally got back, he walked into the bedroom. "Nico, the way you smell is irresistible," Will said huskily. "Will, just get over here and knot me!" I say eagerly. Will strips and walks over to me. He climbed on top of me. He leaned down so our noses were touching. "Your SO hot, babe," He moaned.

Skip The rest of this chapter if you don't want to read about sex!

Will kissed me roughly on my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I parted my lips slightly. He slid his hand up my shirt and teased my nipples, hardening them. I moaned into the kiss. Will trailed kisses down to my bonding mark. He stopped. "I'll make sure everyone know that you're mine," Will says as he slides off my shirt. He trailed kisses down to my v-line.

SEX SCENE OVER YOU MAY CONTINUE TO READ!

Will's P.O.V

A week later and Nico hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy. I still thought that he should take a pregnancy test, though. When Nico walked out of the bathroom, he wass holding the test. He tossed it to me.

 

 

He Was Pregnant.


	3. Little Teenie Tiny Noah

Nico's P.O.V

Before we went to pick up Noah, we drove to the hospital to get an ultrasound. The staff was friendly, and even though we didn't have an appointment, they managed to squeeze us in. Will and I sat in the waiting room for about ten minutes, the same tall, red-headed nurse who had revealed Noah's gender walked out. "di Angelo-Solace?" The nurse asked.

I found this strange because Will and I weren't married. I shot Will a look. I got up and followed the nurse with Will only a short distance away. When we got into the ultrasound room, the nurse asked me a few questions. "Last bowel movement?" The nurse asked as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "This morning," I say nervously.

The nurse instructed me to lay down on the bed. When I laid down, I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach. The nurse spread the cold gel over my stomach and waved the wand machine over my stomach. "Ohh, there's the baby! Nico, you are pregnant," The nurse says.

Will's P.O.V

Nico and I stopped at the daycare to pick up Noah. The drive home went by smoothly. When we got home, I pulled over and helped Nico out. Then, I knelt down and pulled out the ring. "Nico, I love you SO much. You, Noah, and the baby growing inside of you mean everything to me. Nico, will you marry me?" I ask as I look him in the eye. "Yes!" Nico shouted.


	4. Married!

Nico's P.O.V One Month Later

I was SO excited to be engaged to Will! I still remember the times that he had hit me. I wondered if he would do it again. What if he did? I was scared. "Nico, what's wrong?" Will's voice asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I reassure. Noah ran up to me and hugged me. "Mommy's fat! Mommy's fat!" Noah squealed. "I think we should tell him, Neeks," Will said.

We sat Noah down at the kitchen table. "Noah, you are going to have a new sibling in eight months. Are you excited?" Will asked. Noah nodded his head happily. "Do you want a brother or a sister?" I ask. "I want a broder," Noah says excitedly. Noah hugs me. "Are you going to get un-fat?" Noah asked as he laid his head on my breasts like any other kid. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him.

It was late at night when I decided to ask Percy for advice. I picked up my phone and pulled up Percy's contact.

Text Conversation:

Nico: Hey, Perce! I need some advice. U up?

Percy: What's up?

Nico: Will and I got engaged about a month ago.

Percy: THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO YOU LAST TIME!

Nico: Calm down! I'm scared. He swore on the river styx he'd never hurt me, but I'm still scared. What should I do?

Percy: The judges aren't easy when an Omega wants a divorce. Their always on the Alpha's side. That's out of the equation. U and Noah could always come chill at my place.

Nico: I'm pregnant

Percy: Boy or a girl?

Nico: I'm only 1 month in

Percy: What gender do you want?

Nico: Happy and healthy doesn't matter.

Percy: What are you going to do if Will hits u or Noah?

*Five Minutes Later*

Percy: U there?

Percy: U alright?

Percy: Nico?

Nico: He wouldn't hit me. He'd NEVER hit Noah! If he did, I'd KILL him!

Percy: I don't trust Will. Is there alcohol at your house?

Nico: Definitely NOT with Noah!

Percy: You remember where his stash is?

Nico: I'll go check the basement really quick! BRB

 

I peeled the covers off and walked out into the living room. I checked on Noah, first. He was sound asleep. I walked into the kitchen and opened the basement door. I went down the steps. The floor was cold against my bare feet. The echo of my own footsteps scared me. I reached for the light switch. Suddenly, the room was illuminated. I walked into the storage room.

In the very back was an open safe. I walked over to it and opened the door some more. It was filled with alcohol. Most of the bottles were either empty or half full.

 

WILL HAD BEEN DRINKING WITH NOAH AROUND WHEN I WAS GONE!


	5. Will Gets Angry And Noah Shits Himself Out Of Fear

Nico's P.O.V (Still One Month Into Pregnancy)

I grabbed my phone and pulled up Percy.

Text Conversation

Nico: He's been drinking with Noah around while I was gone!

Percy: I'll be over at noon if u need me. I'll be busy the rest of the day, though.

Nico: Percy, I'm scared. What if he did something to Noah?

Percy: He wouldn't

Nico: Can u come over at 12?

Percy: Yeah

It took me awhile to go back to sleep, but when I finally did, I woke up to SCREAMING. I rushed into Noah's room. "Mommy, I had a bery bad dream and, and I pooped! GET THE TURD OUT OF MY UNDIES!" Noah screamed.

Will's P.O.V

I was, yes, completely sober, right now. But, to be honest, I don't care about Noah. When Nico walked in holding Noah, I sat up. "That bitch IS NOT SLEEPING WITH US!" I scream. "Will. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" Nico said.

I rushed over to Nico and punched him. I pushed him down and caught Noah.

 

I threw Noah down on the floor and punched him over and over again.


	6. Percy Loves Kids

Percy's P.O.V

My phone started to ring. I rolled over and grabbed it off of my nightstand. "Who the hell calls at an ungodly hour like this, Annabe-" I stopped myself. Annabeth and I had divorced a year ago. The pain was still fresh. Annabeth and I had divorced because we simply didn't love each other anymore. I hadn't felt the spark when we kissed for the last time.

I picked up the phone and pressed the green button. "Why the hell are you calling this early, Ni-" I was cut off by Nico's voice saying: "Will hit Noah! You have to come pick us up!" "Where the hell are you? I'll be there. Did he hurt you? Did you hit him back?" I demand as I rush to get my clothes on. "Y-yeah, I did hit him. Once he started hitting Noah, I knocked him out. He's still at the apartment. I'm at the corner of Vine and Hayward," Nico said frantically.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." With that, I hung up and started to get dressed. I just threw on something random and grabbed Riptide. I ran out of the door, not even locking it behind me. I rushed into my car. When I got in, I dialed Jason's number. "Babe, what the hell! Are you alright?" Jason's groggy voice asked. (Just to clarify: Jason and Percy are in a weird Alpha on Alpha relationship.) "Will hit Noah. I need you to drive over to Will's house and beat the ever-loving shit out of him!" I yell.

When I got to the corner I was told about, I saw Nico holding a sobbing Noah. I opened the door. "Neeks, get in!" I call. Nico rushed in. Nico held Noah so they were face-to-face. "Mommy, I wanna go home!" Noah sobbed. "We are, Noah," Nico replied. "Daddy hit me, doh," Noah said. (Noah said 'doh' instead of 'though' because he's only three and can't talk very well.)

"He won't ever touch you again. I promise." Nico said solemnly. "But, last night, when Daddy tucked me in, he touched me. He told me not to tell you, doh," Noah said through sobs.I saw the look of concern on spread across Nico's face. "Where did he touch you?" "Here," Noah said as he pointed to his, ahem, boy parts. "He stuck his in my..." Noah leaned in and whispered: "Butt hole."

 

OMG WILL SEXUALLY ASSAULTED NOAH. NOAH IS NICO AND WILL'S THREE-YEAR-OLD SON! WILL TOUCHED HIS PENIS AND FUCKED HIM! OMG!


	7. Jason Is Our Fucking Savoir

Will's P.O.V

Suddenly, a figure rushed in holding a sword. I saw that blonde hair and knew it was Jason. He put his sword to my throat. "Jason, please. I didn't do anything," I beg. "Oh, then how the hell do you explain the scars on Noah? YOU RAPED YOUR OWN CHILD!" Jason yelled. Suddenly, everything went black.

Hades's P.O.V

"And then, everything went black," Will's ghost said. "Well, someone had to beat the ever-loving shit out of you. Off to the fields of punishment you go!" I reply gloomily. "No, I-I was a fucking healer! You can't send me to the fields of punishment!" Will screamed angrily. "Are you sure about that, Solace? Guards!" I bark as I slam my gavel against the desk. Guards rushed over to WILL. When he resisted, they punched his ghostly figure.

I had a soft spot in my heart for Nico. He is my only son, after all. Plus, he's the ONLY Omega child I've ever had. Oh, and he's the ONLY child of the big three to ever have kids! He was REALLY important. Since my work was done for the day, I stood up. I walked to the obsidian door and opened it. I made the quick walk to the fountain. I threw in a drachma. "Nico di Angelo," I boom. Nico and Noah's faces showed up. "Nico, you are welcome to stay with me in Underworld as well as Noah," I boom.


	8. Hades Is A Fucking Boss

Hades' P.O.V

While I was waiting for Nico to arrive, I decided to give Will a quick 'visit.' I walked into the fields of punishments and immediately, the souls of the dead started chattering. I walked around for some time until I found Will. He was shaking and sobbing. I approached him with an evil grin on my face. "So, William, what should I do to you? Since you raped your son, maybe I should call your Father to come and rape YOU? I guess I should tell your Mother how horrible her son was to his Omega." I ask.

"Please, Lord Hades don't! I-I was drunk! I had no control over what I did!" Will begged. "That's not what you told me in the first place. I'm going to go contact your Father," I say. I began to walk off, ignoring Will's pleas and sobs.

When I got back to the fountain, I pulled out another drachma. I threw it in. "Apollo, the godly apartments," I say. Apollo's beautiful image appeared. We are in a minor relationship, by the way. "Hey, babe," He said as he turned around. "You do know about Will and Nico, right?" I ask casually. "Yeah, that's OLD news. They've been bonded for over a year, now," Apollo said rather bluntly.

"So you don't know. Will and Nico had a baby named Noah three years ago. Will is-was an alcoholic. When he got drunk, he'd hit Nico. Once Noah was born, Will was sober when Nico was around, but when Nico wasn't, Will would get drunk. If Noah was around, Will would rape Noah. Nico didn't know. Then, Will proposed and they got engaged. Nico figured out about Will's drinking. Will then hit Noah. Nico left." I say angrily.

"That fucking asshole! Is he dead?" Apollo asked angrily. "Yes. I want you to come down here and rape him."

Nico's P.O.V

"Hades' said me and Noah could stay with him. I don't think he knows that I'm pregnant. Percy, I'm scared. I don't want Noah to be exposed to his Demi-God heritage yet!" I said through sobs. "NICO! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A FUCKING KID! YOUR ONLY FOURTEEN!" Jason yelled.

OMG! NICO IS FOURTEEN AND HE HAD A KID THREE YEARS AGO! HE'S PREGNANT! SO, NICO HAD NOAH WHEN HE WAS ELEVEN! NICO HAD A KID WHEN HE WAS ELEVEN AND HE'S HAVING ANOTHER ONE AT FOURTEEN! WILL WAS TWENTY-FOUR WHEN NICO HAD NOAH! CHILD ABUSE!


	9. Hades Helps Nico Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this WHOLE chapter and then accidentally deleted it!

Hades' P.O.V

I decided to give Will a little 'visit' while I waited for Nico to get to the Underworld. I walked through the fields of punishment for quite some time, enjoying the dead souls' misery. When I found Will, I grinned evilly. "So, William I heard that you raped your three-year-old child. You wouldn't want to be raped, would you? I don't think that Noah liked it when you raped him. What if your Father raped you? I can arrange that, you know," I say. "Please, Lord Hades! I-I was drunk! I had no control over what I did!" Will begged. "That wasn't what you said originally," I say.

I walked away to go iris message MY beautiful Apollo. Apollo and I have been secretly in a relationship for about ten years. When I arrived at the fountain, I pulled out my only drachma and threw it in. "Apollo, the godly apartments." Apollo's half-naked figure appeared. "Hey, babe," Apollo said casually. I relayed the story to him. "So, I would like you to come and rape Will for his punishment," I finish. "I'll do it! I've always had an attraction to him! Is that perverted?" Apollo asks. I nod my head.


	10. If Will Was Alive, He'd Be On Deathrow

GUYS! IF WILL WERE ALIVE, THIS IS WHAT HIS CRIMES WOULD BE:

TWO COUNTS OF CHILD ABUSE (ON NOAH AND NICO! NICO IS ONLY 14)

TWO COUNTS OF CHILD PORNOGRAPHY (NICO WAS 11 WHEN HE HAD NOAH! HE'S 14 NOW!)

THREE+ COUNTS OF ASSAULT (HITTING NICO AND NOAH)

EIGHT COUNTS OF RAPE (WHEN HE RAPED NOAH AND NICO)

THAT IS A TOTAL OF 277 YEARS IN PRISON!

ONTO THE STORY!

Nico's P.O.V

I was nervous about what Hades would think about me being pregnant. "Uhh, Dad? Can I talk to you really quick? Like, alone, without Noah?" I ask awkwardly. "Sure! Noah, we set up a room for you! JEFFRY! TAKE NOAH TO HIS ROOM! JEFFRY! JEFFY!" Hades yelled. The guards cleared out. I approached my Dad. I was SO scared. "What's wrong? Will's dead. I'm sure you knew that. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant," I say bluntly. Hades' face changed from solemn to enraged. "With Will's? Or, are you as slutty as Hazel?" He asked. "W-Will's." I say."You poor, poor soul. I should have expected that."


	11. Little Noah Gets Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Vexey1999 She does GREAT stories similar but better than mine!

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT! I PROMISE I WILL REPLY! PLEASE COMMENT! I POST A LOT OF THINGS IN THE COMMENTS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT!

Noah's P.O.V

"Where's Mommy?" I say through sobs. The guard man who was supposed to be protecting me, but I wanted Mommy! "Child, your Mom is busy!" The guard said angrily. "Your mean! I want Mommy!" I say through sobs. "Fine!" With that, the guard stormed out of the room. When the door slammed behind him, I started sobbing harder. Every since Daddy had started yelling at me, I was scared of loud noises.

After what felt like an eternity, Mommy came in. He hugged me and spun me around. "Mommy! Mommy! Looky at da toy box! It looks like a bear-weary!" I say happily. Mommy presses his forehead against mine and smiles. He looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Noah." "I wove you too, Mommy!" I exclaim. "Now, let's see that toy box, Noah!" Mommy said happily.

I led him over to the toy box. It had a bear painted on it. It had a tail wooden tail attached to it. "Mommy! Wheres Daddy? Is hi in wail?" I ask. (Noah said 'wail' instead of 'jail' because he's only three and he can't talk very well.)

Apollo's P.O.V

Raping a ghost is pretty weird. "You're such a slut, Will. You like that don't you?" I tease as I thrust into Will's ghost. I pulled out and slapped his ass. "Is it perverted that I like you and your dick?" I ask. "Nhh," Will replied.

OMG! APOLLO RAPED WILL FOR HIS PUNISHMENT!


	12. Little Teentsie Tiny Adorable Mr.Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I encourage you to comment! I promise I will reply to all of your comments. It really helps me out. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Vexey1999 because I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for her. She commented on every single chapter and I reply to all of them. Anyways, go check out Vexey1999. She does some really cool stories similar to mine.

Nico's P.O.V Second Month Of Pregnancy

 

I was laying in my huge bed trying to sleep. Suddenly, the bedroom door creaked open. "Mommy?" Noah's voice asked. "Did you have a nightmare?" I ask. Noah nodded his tiny little head. I patted the bed. Noah climbed in. I pulled the covers off and stood up. "Mommy! Where are you going?" Noah asked in a scared tone. "Bathroom," I say bluntly. I made my way into the on-sweet.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked back over to the bed. I peeled the covers back and got in. I pulled the covers back up on both me and Noah. I rolled over. Noah was already asleep. Noah meant so much to me. I love him so much. I would never let anything happen to him. I hated the fact that I was naive enough to think that Will wouldn't hurt me or Noah. Noah was so young, yet he had to go through all of this? It wasn't fair. As I slowly filtered through my thoughts, I started drifting off.

 

_I was sitting on the couch watching some T.V program with Noah when Will ran in. "Bitch! I thought I told you to do the fucking laundry! As for you, you little shit, I think I grounded you for sleeping in!" Will screamed. Suddenly, Noah was sobbing. Will had hit Noah. Something told me not to do anything. I didn't do anything. I knew I was next._

_Suddenly, Will's hand connected with my face. I yelped. Will picked Noah up and slapped his ass several times. I just stood there watching. "Nico! What did I tell you? Go do the fucking laundry, you bitch!"Will roared angrily. "Y-yes, Alpha," I said. "Actually, don't. I'm tired of Noah's shit! Nico, you are going to watch every bit of this!" Will screamed as he pulled out his pocket knife. He brought it down on Noah's throat._

 

 That's when I woke up in a cold sweat. "Mommy, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Just had a nightmare," I say reassuringly. "Vike me?" Noah said cheerfully. (Noah said 'Vike' instead of 'Like' because he can't talk very well just like I can't write very well.)

 

 PLEASE COMMENT! I PROMISE I WILL REPLY!


	13. Hades Can Actually Smile!

Hades' P.O.V

Little Noah waddled out of Nico's room. "Did you have a nightmare?" I ask in a sweet tone. "Yeah," Noah said as he waddled into his bedroom. I smiled. Noah was cute. Nico walked out fully dressed. "Is that a smile?" Nico asked sarcastically. I sighed. "Yes, it was. Have you seen Apollo?" I ask. "Yeah, I saw him raping Will. Am not really concerned, though. He deserves it." Nico replied as he walked off.

I could see that Nico's stomach was a little bit bigger. I sighed. I remember when Hazel had an abortion. She's had several, yet she's still alive. I was quite confused.


	14. Nico's Thinking About Baby Names

Nico's P.O.V

If you don't remember, Noah had a twin girl who died in the womb. We were going to name her Alice. I was thinking about naming the next baby Alice if it's a girl. Maybe even Maria or Amora. I like Adilind, too.(Amora: Uh-MORE-a Adinilnd: Add-uhh-LYNN) I also liked Emma, Isabella, Harper, Elizabeth, Daniel, Isaiah, Dante (DAN-tae), and James. Then, the thought of me getting an ultrasound crossed my mind. Maybe I should go to the mortal world to get one.

Suddenly, my door opened. My Dad was standing there. "Hey, Nico. I think maybe you should get an ultrasound." He says. I wondered where Alice was. "When a baby dies, where does it go?" I blurt out. "It waits for its Mom or Dad. Why?" Hades asked as he walked into my room. I sighed. "Noah actually had a twin. She died before when she was in my womb," I say. "I'm sorry, Nico. I don't think her soul made it here. I know who their parents are." He replied. "Oh," I say.


	15. Q&A WITH ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE AUTHOR

Questions For Me:

Where do you come from: I come from Germany. For the first ten years of my life, I lived in Salzgitter, Germany. Next, I lived in Delft, Netherlands for about three years. I moved to America and have been here for four years.

How Old Are You: Seventeen. I know, I'm too old for Percy Jackson, but I've only been speaking English for three years.

How Many Languages Do You Speak: English isn't my first language. Here are the languages I speak from the first one I learned to the last one I learned; German, Dutch, Frisian, Papiamento, and finally, English!

Favorite T.V Show: Grimm! I watched all of it!

 

Questions for Nico:

Did you love Will: Yes, I did. I hate what he did, though. I was naive enough to believe he wouldn't hit Noah.

What Gender Do You Want Your Baby To Be: I honestly don't care!

Cutest Part About Noah: It's so cute when he climbs into bed with me. I love to watch his little toes wiggle around.

What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up: I want to be a detective.

Do You Feel Like A Teen Mom Because Your Only Fourteen: No, I don't. On average, an Omega is bonded, knotted and impregnated by around fifteen.

Were You Scared Of Will: Yes...very. I was scared that he'd hit Noah.

Questions For Will

Are You An Asshole: Yes.

Do You Deserve To Die: HELL FUCKIN' YEAH!

Are You An Idiot: OHH YEAH!

WHAT ARE YOU: IM AN IDIOT OF AN ASSHOLE WHO DESERVES TO DIE!

Questions For Hades:

Do You Love Nico: Yes! He's My Favorite Child!

That's A Wrap!


	16. Nico's Twins

Nico's P.O.V One Hour Ago

I laid down on the bed as the nurse put the gel on my stomach. It was bigger, now. The gel was so cold I flinched. The nurse waved the wand over my stomach. "There's your baby. No, babies! You are having a boy and a girl!" The nurse said with fake excitement.

Currently

I was scared of what Hades would think of me having twins. Me, Noah and Dad were all sitting at the dinner table. I wasn't hungry, surprisingly. "You're not hungry," Dad asked. "I'm having twins," I blurt out. Hades looked at me. His face was ANGRY. "They'll have to share a room," He said simply.

GUYS! I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT, BUT I UPLOAD AT LEAST TWICE A DAY!


	17. Hades Is Happy To Be A Grandpa

Hades' P.O.V

I was happy for Nico, but I was angry with Will. After dinner, I went to go pay Will a visit. He looked at me. "What the hell do you want," He demanded. His ghost was naked. Even I was attracted to Will. "Nico's having twins; a boy and a girl. Are you happy," I demand angrily. "No! I'm not happy! I want Nico to be happy, but I know he's not," Will said solemnly. I knew he was truly sorry.

"Now that your remorseful for what you did, I think I'll bring you back to life. However, you'll be Apollo and I's sex slave. Understood," I demand angrily. Will nodded his head. With that, I brought Will back to life.


	18. Will Tries To Convince Nico To Do Something He'll Regret

Will's P.O.V

It was late at night. My masters, Hades and Apollo were sleeping, so I went to go see Nico. I snuck into his room and shook him. He woke up. He stared at me like I had fifty heads. "What the hell?" he whispers. "Nico, I want you to put the twins up for adoption as well as Noah. You know he's not happy with you, Nico," I say. I leaned down to kiss him, but he pushed me off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can someone PLEASE get this idiot out of my room," Nico called. Apollo walked in and dragged me off.

Nico's P.O.V

I knew Will was right. Noah wasn't happy. The twins wouldn't be, either. I sighed. I really should put Noah and the twins up for adoption. That way, I could get another Alpha and Noah could be happy. I'd miss them.

NO! What was I thinking! I would NEVER put them up for adoption. Suddenly, the door creaked open. In waddled Noah. He had Will's blonde hair and my green eyes. He had freckles, too. He was wearing his little bear onesie. It was REALLY cute. He climbed into bed with me. "I saw Daddy!" Noah said through sobs.

Then, it hit me. WILL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL!

NOTE FOR VEXEY: Hey Sherena! Ik heb besloten om Nico's vrouwelijke baby Adilynn te noemen. Ik denk dat je Nico's mannelijke baby moet noemen!


	19. Moving!

Nico's P.O.V Fourth Month Of Pregnancy Me, Noah and Dad were all eating breakfast at the table. Over the last month, I had thought about what Will had said. He _was_  right. I could tell Noah wasn't happy here. I had decided that Noah and I would be moving back to the mortal world. I looked up at Dad. "It's winter up there! Why isn't Persophone here?" He said rather loudly. Noah started sobbing. I reassured Noah that it was alright. Eventually, he stopped sobbing.

"Noah and I and are moving to the mortal world. You gave me a trust fund. Can I have it? It would be  _very_ usefull," I say. I searched Hades' face for any expression. "Alright. You know you have a penthouse in New York, New York. I'll mail it to you once you get there. As I said, it's winter up in the mortal world. I don't want either of you to get too cold, so you can bring some of the clothes for Noah and yourself," He said.

I'd honestly been expected a larger reaction. I was thankful he didn't, though. "How much is the trust fund?" I inquire. I wasn't hungry. However, Noah was eating  _a lot._ He hadn't gotten lunch, yesterday, so I wasn't surprised. "The trust fund? It's about one hundred million, however, I'm only going to give you fifty thousand. I'm paying rent." Hades stated bluntly.


	20. Road trip!

Nico's P.O.V

I sighed. "Noah, you can't take everything!" "But Mommy! I like it all," Noah exclaimed. "We can buy some more, Noah!" I was  _very, very_ frustrated. I was a very patient person. I'm guessing that it was the pregnancy hormones. I sighed. "Noah! We'll buy you a  _better_ toy box," I say loudly. I'd never yelled at Noah before. Suddenly, Noah started sobbing loudly. "Noah, shh. It's alright! You'll see your toy box again. We'll visit Grandpa again," I say.

I hugged him close to my chest. "Let's go," He said softly. "It's cold up there, Noah we have to get your winter clothes," I say. "Alright," Noah says.

 

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! IM VERY BUSY TODAY!


	21. We're finally here!

Nico's P.O.V

Noah and I arrived at the huge penthouse that was mine. It had four bedrooms and six bathrooms. It was _beautiful._ A new life. Without Will. Maybe Noah would be happy. When I walked in, Noah and I got into the elevator. Since it was glass, we could see the city. It was night and everything was aglow. We stopped at a floor that wasn't ours. In stepped the most beautiful creature to ever roam the Earth.

His dark brown hair stopped just below his eyebrows. He had  _beautiful_ hazel eyes. His eyes were like a three-color rainbow. After his pupils was a thin ring of gold, and then the rest was brown and green. His jaw, no, his _whole_ face was  _perfect._ His lips looked  _so_ kissable. His arms were toned and muscular.

He turned to me. There wasn't a mark on his flesh! He wasn't bonded! "Moving in with your Alpa, pretty Omega?" He asked. I shook my head 'no'. "He died. The penthouse is mine," I say. "Were you two bonded? How long ago did he die?" The Alpha inquired. He liked me! "He died a few months ago. We were bonded," I say nonchalantly. "You don't sound upset," The Alpha said.

"He... was abusive." I looked at Noah. He was pressing all of the elevator's buttons. No wonder we had been on the elevator for so long. "Noah, stop!" I say softly. Noah looks up at me. "Ok!" Noah said innocently. "You are really,  _really adorable._ Can I have your number?" The Alpha asked.


	22. Hot Guy

Nico's P.O.V

"You know you are really adorable. Can I get your number?" The extremely hot Alpha asked me. I obliged and gave him my number. "My names Kyle. My parents own a penthouse in this complex. How'd you get one of these penthouses- Wait! You're a demi-god!" The Alpha exclaimed. "Shh! Noah can't know, yet!" I mouth. "So, who are your parents?" Kyle asked nosily. "One's dead, the other  _is_ death," I say.

"Demeter. You're pregnant! Same Alpha? The Abusive one?" "Yep, twins. Tell me about your self," I say quietly. "Well, I was born in Germany, but my parents and I moved here because they wanted me to have a better education. I wanted to be a detective. I'm twenty-four. I'm actually a detective, all of my work paid off." The Alpha replied.

The elevator came to a stop. Kyle leaned down and kissed me on my lips. And of course, I kissed back.


	23. The Penthouse

Nico's P.O.V (Still Fifth Month Of Pregnancy)

I stepped into  _my_ penthouse. Noah waddled in behind me. He was wearing a beanie and a red puffy winter coat with some jeans and some  _adorable_ black and white sneakers. His  _tiny, adorable_ face lit up with excitement. The living room was  _huge._ In fact, the entire house was  _huge._ Four bedrooms five bathrooms.

"What do you think, Noey?" I ask. (Noey: No-E It's Noah nickname.) "I vike it, Mommy!" Noah squealed. (Noah said 'vike' instead of 'like' because he's too young to talk very well.) It was early. I started thinking about that fifty thousand dollars out of my trust fund that Hades would send me. I'd use it on Noah, then on the twins in my belly. Lastly, I'd use it on myself. Of course, we would have  _a lot_ left over, I could get more anytime, but I was just in need of clothes, food and baby supplies.

"Noah, how about we take a look at your room. I want to see all of your new toys!" I say with excitement. Being a Mom, I'd mastered the art of faking excitement to make my little Noey happy. "Otay," Noah said happily. He waddled around looking for his room. Eventually, he found the steps and clambered up them. 


	24. Little Noah Is Chub-Chub

Nico's P.O.V

Noah and I had just arrived at the clothing store. "Noah, what kind of shirts do you want?" I ask sweetly. Noah ignored me. His belly wasn't flat, but it wasn't big. It was adorable. He was wearing his red winter coat, a beanie, a long-sleeved shirt, some jeans and his red and white Adidas. "Noah, you're so cute!" I say. "Bwue! II want bwue shirts!" Noah exclaimed happily. (Noah said 'bwue' instead of 'blue' because he can't talk very well!)

Noah waddled out into the parking lot and I chased after him. I scooped him up and kissed him on the cheek. "I wove you!" Noah said. "I love you, too!" I say happily.


	25. THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPLOAD ONCE A DAY AND DO A REALLY LONG CHAPTER OR DO YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD TWO OR MORE SHORT CHAPTERS Everyday? COMMENT!


	26. OMG SATIN IS HERE! MY HITS ARE CURRENTLY AT 666!

Nico's P.O.V

When Noah and I got home, we decided that we would watch a movie. "Mommy, do we have any popcorn?" Noah asked as he hugged my legs. He looked up at me and gave me the puppy eyes. "Fine," I say reluctantly. I went into the kitchen to pop the popcorn. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out. Unkown caller. I sighed. I clicked the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey! Is this Nico?" Kyle's voice asked. "Yeah," I say stupidly. "I'm right outside. Can we hang out for a bit?" Kyle asked. I hated that I'd have to say no to our first date-like thing. "Sorry, can't. I promised that I'd watch a movie with Noah. Maybe tomorrow?" I ask as I put the popcorn in the microwave. "Yeah, yeah! That works.I hope this doesn't change your opinion about me, but I have a daughter named Georgie." Kyle said. Damnit! He could be taken. "Welcome to my world! I have one and about to have two more!" I say. "My Omega left me after he had Georgie," Kyle said. HE WASN'T TAKEN!


	27. I'm Sorry

A Short Story/Poem To Finish The Story

Nico, he fell in love with Kyle.  
Kyle, he fell in love with Nico.  
Together they lived: Nico, Noah, Georgie, Kyle and the two unborn babies in Nico's tummy  
One day, Nico had his twins. Nico named them Adilynn and Damien.  
All was happy. On one summer afternoon, Nico and Kyle got bonded.  
Kyle was Nico's everything.  
When Noah grew up, he became an author.  
When Adilynn and Damien grew up, they took Chiron's place after his tragic death.  
Nico and Kyle, now old, had many grandchildren.  
Nico and Kyle loved each other until they died at ages 95 and 100.

GUYS! I'LL BE DOING ANOTHER STORY CALLED THROUGH BRIGHTNESS AND DARKNESS A SOLANGELO STORY

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: VEXEY1999!


End file.
